Egoïste!
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: mais qu'est ce qui a pu passer dans la tête de Cid pour faire une conneri pareille...surtout a ce pauvre vincent...fic en colaboration avec la miss yaya...yaoi et lemon inspirée par un scan,comme vous pouvez le remarquer


EGOISTE

-Oh s'il te plait Cloooooouuuud

-Non Tifa, je ne prendrai pas une chambre avec toi.

J'aimerais pouvoir fermer l'œil. Je prends une chambre seul.

Le jeune homme se tenait accoudé devant l'aubergiste

A ses cotés se tenaient Reno, Rude, Vincent et Cid.

-Malheureusement messieurs, nous n'avons plus que trois chambres de libres, ajouta l'aubergiste d'un ton mal assuré, se sont heureusement des chambres avec des lit séparés.

Vincent pris vivement la parole

-Moi je vais avec Cid !

Reno ajouta très rapidement avec son éternel sourire de gamin

-Moi avec Rude !

Cloud les regarda un à un avec des yeux de chien battu.

Tifa, par contre semblait euphorique.

-Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter pareil châtiment.

Il avait dit cela, genou à terre et main jointe tel un prêtre en pleine prière.

Ses équipiers purent voir dans les yeux de Tifa tout le supplice qu'allait endurer ce pauvre Cloud s'il venait à fermer l'œil.

C'est à ce moment que Cid se décida à parler

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais monter déposer mes affaires dans la chambre après j'irai faire un tour en ville.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole. Ses amis firent de même.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le blond marchait silencieusement dans la ville.

Il y avait un marché ce jour-là.

Il regardait vaguement les articles exposés mais aucun ne semblait attirer son attention.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il se fit interpeller :

-Hey ! Mon frère ! Viens voir par ici. J'ai quelque chose qui te plaira sûrement.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de plutôt grande taille avec des dreads locks attachées à l'arrière du crâne par un bandana tricolore. Il portait également la tenue du parfait reggæ man :

Un petit short à fleurs avec une chemise entrouverte sur le torse.

L'inconnu dévisagea un instant notre blond puis ajouta en sortant de sa poche une fiole mauve.

-Dans cette petite bouteille il y a une drogue très spéciale, car vois-tu, mon ami, il s'agit d'un élixir aphrodisiaque, **quelques gouttes** dans le verre d'une charmante damoiselle et elle ouvre son corps à vos désirs pendant toute une nuit.

Satisfait ou remboursé.

Cid, pourtant méfiant, semblait intéressé par ce nectar et en acheta une fiole.

Il la cacha dans sa poche et rejoignit l'auberge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il entra dans la chambre, pensif, lorsqu'une voix le sorti de ses méditations.

-Alors Cid, as-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant au marché ? Le vampire se trouvait assis sur son lit, l'air penaud

-Euh non…non rien, balbutia l'interrogé.

-Dans ce cas pourrais-tu aller à la pharmacie pour moi ? Je ne me sens pas très bien et j'ai mal à la tête. Il me faudrait juste un somnifère.

Une idée germa dans la tête de notre blond, il sortit la fiole d'améthyste de son manteau.

-Ben tiens ça tombe bien, il m'en reste justement une fiole pleine, si tu veux, tu peux l'utilisée.

Vincent se saisit de la fiole.

-C'est une bien belle fiole pour un simple somnifère.

-Oui, ils ont fait des efforts de présentation, ajouta Cid

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Mais nan, ne t'en fais pas.

Vincent regarda la fiole puis un doux sourire naquît sur ses lèvres, un sourire comme il était rare d'en voir chez ce dernier.

-Merci beaucoup Cid, t'es vraiment un ami pour moi, c'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés. Merci encore.

Cid fût prît de remords mais ne dit rien, Vincent étant vampire, il l'aurait étripé.

Il avala **TOUTE** la fiole d'un trait, puis il se coucha et s'endormi.

Voyant que la drogue n'avait pas fonctionnée, Cid, légèrement déçu, s'endormi en se disant que le lendemain, il irait se faire rembourser par le dealer.

Pourtant au milieu de la nuit, Vincent fut brutalement réveillé par de vives brûlures d'estomac, des violentes remontés acides et d'importants troubles respiratoires. Il se leva et fonça droit vers la salle de bain.

Cid, qui avait le sommeil très léger, partit à sa suite.

Il trouva le vampire agenouillé devant l'évier, torse nu, le dos en sueur, il respirait très difficilement.

Le blond s'approcha prudemment et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Vincent en lui murmurant :

-ça va ?

A ce moment le vampire se retourna vivement et, d'une brutale poussée, envoya Cid tout droit sur son lit.

Le regard d'océan du blond croisa celui couleur du sang de Vincent.

Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir de la haine mais aussi, et cela n'échappa pas à Cid, un désir grandissant.

Soudain Vincent avait sauté sur le blond, les deux mains autour de sa gorge.

-Que m'as-tu fait boire traître? Je t'ai fait confiance et toi…tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Quels sont les effets de ce poison ?…REPOND MOI !

Poussé par sa colère Vincent embrassa sauvagement Cid, lui coupant la lèvre, mêlant le sang à la salive. Il releva la tête et se lécha les lèvres de manière érotique. Le blond sentait une forte pression contre sa cuisse. D'abord surpris, il répondit aux attentes du vampire, décidant de profiter de la situation, maintenant que le mal était fait, ça ne pourrait pas empirer. Il s'était déjà abandonné aux bras d'un homme et cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Il passa donc ses bras musclés autour du corps frêle du vampire, caressant tout le long de son dos. Puis il le retourna pour s'allonger sur lui.

Ses mains vagabondaient sur le torse du brun pendant que sa bouche explorait sa gorge. Une main descendit jusqu'au boxer du vampire et passa sous l'entrave de tissu ou il remarqua un liquide familier sur le plaisir du vampire.

-Mmh…tu es déjà venu une fois à ce que je vois, laisse-moi te faire jouir une seconde fois.

Sa main quitta la verge de Vincent pour aller caresser son intimité dans le but de le préparer à le recevoir en lui. Malgré toutes ses bonne attention, le brun ne se laissa pas faire, poussa violemment Cid de l'autre côté du lit et, sans ménagement, lui arracha brutalement son pantalon, le laissant nu devant lui avec une érection des plus avancées.

Sans prendre le temps des préliminaires, le vampire s'empala directement sur le sexe du blond, retenant un violent cri de douleur, il jouit une seconde fois sous la brutalité du choc. Cid le saisit contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il souhaitait attendre qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

Au bout d'un moment, la douleur disparut complètement, laissant place à un plaisir bestial et incontrôlé. Le blond commença à se mouvoir en son amant, accélérant chacun de ses coups de bassin pendant que le brun répétait sans cesse le nom de son amant parmi ses suppliques de plus en plus prononcées.

Les mouvements de Cid se furent plus brutaux, tandis que le vampire en demandait plus.

Au bout d'un moment, Cid mit son amant à quatre pattes pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en ses chairs.

Il lui agrippa les hanches puis recommença ses mouvements de va-et-vient, accélérant encore la vitesse pour emmener son amant au septième ciel.

Un moment il sentit que l'anneau de chair qui l'entourait se resserrait. Il se libera en son amant alors que ce dernier jouit dans les draps.

Cid se dégagea du vampire et s'allongea. Il remarqua que Vincent était toujours dans sa position, tête baissée, il ne bougeait plus.

Il leva lentement la tête vers le blond. A ce moment, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une véritable nymphomane en chaleur.

Puis, tel un prédateur, il s'approcha de sa proie, passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Mmh Cid, encore une fois, j'en veux encore.

Le blond remarqua alors que l'érection du brun était très loin de s'être calmée.

Il céda au désir du vampire.

Cette nuit-là il le pris encore et encore, mais Vincent, ayant bu **toute** la fiole semblait plus en manque que Tifa dans ses meilleurs jours.

Ils firent l'amour :

5fois : Cid tenait plutôt un bon rythme

7fois : il commençait à être vraiment très fatigué

9fois : complètement vidé mais forcé à continuer à cause d'un Cerberus menaçant planté sur sa tempe.

Il dû assouvir tous les désirs du vampire s'il souhaitait pouvoir dormir.

La nuit fût interminable pour notre blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, au restaurant de l'auberge.

Il y avait un Cloud couché sur la table essayant de rattraper sa nuit

Tandis que Reno paniquait

-Mais pourquoi Cid met tellement de temps à se réveiller ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre …Vincent, qu'est-ce qu'il a Cid ?

Vincent releva la tête de son bol et leva un sourcil dubitatif en croisant le regard du roux. Puis il retourna à son bol en ajoutant simplement :

-Overdose …


End file.
